Dishonored
by Dullahan Collins
Summary: Dean, the bodyguard of the empress, sets out to stop the plague, and finds a little love along the way.
1. The rat plague

**Characters**: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Charlie Bradbury, Anna Milton, Benny

**Pairings**: Dean/Castiel

**AU**: Plague/Victorian (IE: themes from Dishonored, such as character and storyline similarities)

**Warnings**: Violence, mild language

**Word count**: Overall: 9,434 This chapter: 1,018

**Summary**: Dean, the bodyguard of the empress, sets out to stop the plague, and finds a little love along the way.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The rat plague**

* * *

A young man stood by a closed door.  
He had been standing there for most of the day.

The door flew open and a red-haired woman exited. She glanced at him and offered a smile.  
He smiled in return, and followed after her.

"Where are we off to, my Lady?" He asked curiously.  
She looked up at him, "You can call me by my name, you know, Dean."  
He nodded in reply.  
"I have decisions to make, regarding the city." She explained.  
Dean nodded as he walked by her side.

They were stopped by a young, dark-haired man. He stood up straight, his arms to his side.  
"Permission to speak, your Majesty?"  
The Empress nodded, "Granted."

Dean shuttered as the man's stern, blue-eyed gaze met his.  
"The Lord Regent would like to speak with you. He says it's important."  
The Empress frowned, "I see. Tell him I'm on my way."  
Although he looked displeased, the man nodded.

Without saying anything more, he left the two.  
Dean's eyes followed after him for a moment, and then he followed after the Empress.

Dean stood by the door which lead to the Lord Regent's office.

As he waited, the door opened, the young man from earlier slipped out.  
"Hey," Dean called after him.  
He stopped and turned towards Dean, "Hm?"

Dean walked towards him, "You're in the military, right?"  
He nodded slowly, "Yes. What's it to you?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Brigadier Novak." He responded.  
Dean was somewhat impressed, "Brigadier, huh? Aren't you a bit young for that?"  
"You should show me some respect."  
Dean smirked, "Oh, yeah? I could take you."  
"Wanna bet?" He stood up straight.

Dean cleared his throat, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
Novak sighed, "Important business."  
"Oh? What kind of _important business_?" Dean asked almost mockingly.  
Novak glanced around, "You seem trustworthy," He murmured, and stepped closer to Dean.  
Dean looked away awkwardly.  
"Have you heard about the recent death outbreak?" Novak inquired.  
Dean shook his head, "I was aware of a few deaths, but not that it was an _outbreak_."  
Novak nodded, "We've had six victims this week. All the same symptoms."  
"So... what do you think it is? Is it a natural illness?"  
He sighed, "I don't know. Look, don't mention it to anyone else."

Dean finally looked at him and their eyes met.  
They stared at one another.  
Novak furrowed his brows, and turned to walk away.

After he was gone, Dean cleared his throat.  
"Weird." He muttered, and returned to his waiting position.

* * *

Two weeks had come to pass, and the body count went up.  
They had started calling the illness 'the rat plague'.

The Empress was busier than usual, meaning Dean was as well.

"My Lady," Dean started, "Just slow down for a moment."  
She shook her head, "You know I can't do that. Things need to get done."  
"With all due respect, Miss-"  
"Dean. I'm not in the mood."  
Dean nodded his head to the side, "With all due respect, your Majesty, you're not at your best when you're rushing around."

She stopped and faced him, "With all due respect, Winchester, you are a bodyguard, not a physician. And I suggest you do your job."  
He nodded slowly.  
She sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just- with everything going on. It isn't right."  
Dean cocked his head, "It's a plague, Miss, of course it isn't right."  
She looked at him with wary eyes, "That's not what I meant. You see, this _plague_? Things aren't adding up."

Dean was silent for a moment.

"Have you seen Brigadier Novak? I haven't seen him for a while"  
The Empress frowned, "No, he... he was discharged last week."  
Dean was surprised, "What, why?"  
"See, he was a bit of a rebel; he refused to serve under the Lord Regent."  
He nodded slowly, "I see... do you know where he went after he left?"  
"No, I'm afraid I don't. Why are you taking so worried about him?" She paused and smirked, "Have you... taken interest in him?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What? He seemed to know something about the plague. What do you mean by 'taken an interest'?"  
The Empress laughed through her nose, but said nothing more.

"Oh, Dean," She started, "Will you excuse me? I need a change of clothes, there is a 'royal dinner' tonight."  
Dean nodded with a smile, "Of course, my Lady."

Dean waited on the main floor for a short time, and then made his way back to the Empress' quarters.

He knocked on the door, "Miss? May I come in?"  
There was no reply.  
"Miss?" He called louder this time.  
Still no reply.

He paused, "I'm coming in." He said loudly, but as he tried to open the door, he found it locked.  
He braced himself and rammed the door with his shoulder.

As soon as he entered the room, his heart nearly stopped.  
The Empress lied sprawled on the floor.  
"Charlie?!" He exclaimed as he crouched beside her.  
He put his hand on her neck; there was a pulse.

Frantic, he scooped her up in his arms, and darted out of the room.

He finally found the Empress' personal doctor, and left her with him.  
"What happened to her?" The another guard demanded.  
"I don't know!" Dean spat.  
"You're the one who found her, surely you saw something!"  
Dean shot him a look.

The large doors flew open, and the Lord Regent entered with three whatchmen following behind.  
"That's the man!" He exclaimed.  
Dean stood up, "What's going on?!"  
"This is the man who poisoned the Empress!"  
"Why would I bring her here if I tried to kill her?!"  
The Lord Regent stepped aside, "Felt guilty about your actions, no doubt. Take him away."

Without warning, two of the watchmen took Dean by the arms.  
He started to struggle, but the third watchmen struck the back of his head with his cane.

The watchmen followed the Lord Regent out of the palace.  
They stopped at the bridge, and threw Dean's unconscious body over the side.  
"That should take care of the bastard." The Lord Regent smirked.


	2. Old friends and new allies

**Chapter 2: Old friends and new allies**

* * *

Dean awoke in a dark room.

He heard someone speak, but couldn't make out the words, "Who's there?" He demanded in a hushed tone.  
He sat up; two dark figures stood no more than two meters in front of him.

They walked towards him and knelt on the ground; they were wearing all black with dark-colored gas masks on.  
Dean yelped, "Who the hell are you?!"  
"Calm down," The taller one said in a muffled voice.

Dean rubbed his eyes and examined the two; the taller one was definitely male. He was fit, but not muscular. He couldn't tell if the smaller one was male or female.

Both figures stood up.  
The taller one offered Dean his hand.  
Dean took his hand and got to his feet, "Who are you?" He asked again.  
"Cover your face, the air is poison." The man replied.

He followed the two through the sewers.  
As the man stopped, so did his friend.

He pointed at the ladder next to them and pointed upwards.  
The smaller one nodded and went up first.  
He motioned for Dean to go next.  
Dean nodded. He held his breath as he went up.

They surfaced in what appeared to be a basement; the walls were leaking and it reeked of death.

Dean followed the two up a flight of stairs.  
They entered a building that looked like an old, run-down bar.

"Okay, now tell me who you are." Dean said, stopping behind the two.  
They both turned to him, "As observant as you are, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." The man said, removing his mask.

Dean was surprised to see a familiar face, "Brigadier Novak?" He questioned,  
"Then who's he?"  
"She," The smaller one started to remove her mask, and red hair fell around her shoulders.  
"Oh, er, sorry." Dean rubbed the back of his head.  
"I'm Anna." She introduced herself.  
"Nice to meet you, I am-"  
"Dean Winchester. We all know you here." She interrupted.  
He blinked, and looked towards Novak, "Why did you bring me here?"  
"I'd be a little more gracious towards the people who saved your life." Novak replied, "You're supposed to be dead. There's no way we could just bring you back to the palace."

Dean suddenly remembered being struck by one of the guards.  
"This is very bad," He murmured, "That means he poisoned the Empress."  
Novak nodded, "It all adds up."

A girl came from another room. She glanced at Dean, and then motioned for Anna to come.  
Anna nodded and followed after the girl.

"Do you drink?" Novak asked, starting towards the bar.  
Dean shrugged, "I guess so."

Novak poured them both a drink.  
"I never caught your first name, Brigadier." Dean stated.

Novak looked away from Dean and downed his alcohol.  
"It's Castiel."  
Dean nodded, "That's an odd name. Is it Spanish or something?"  
Castiel made a face, "Latin. It's the name of an angel."  
"Fitting." Dean muttered under his breath.  
"What?" Castiel asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Hm? Nothing."

Before Castiel could argue, a man a little older than Dean entered the room, "Novak, we're all here."  
Castiel nodded and stood up, "Come, we're having a meeting."  
Dean nodded and followed after him.

* * *

"We have to stop the Lord Regent; he's already attempted to kill the Empress, so this must end before he succeeds!" Castiel exclaimed.

Anna placed her hand on Castiel's, "We may be a small group, but we're all highly skilled!"

Dean cringed.  
He wasn't quite sure why, but he had a sudden urge to stand up and shoot Anna.

"And now that the Empress' own bodyguard is on our side," Castiel pointed at Dean, "We can't lose!"

Dean stood up and cleared his throat, "I'd like to lead this operation." He stated with confidence.  
Castiel smiled, "What's your plan, boss?"  
"I want to take on the Lord Regent on my own."  
Castiel frowned, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.  
Dean nodded, and the two left the room.

"Are you on some sort of suicide mission?!" Castiel demanded.  
Dean frowned, "No, I just think it's for the best."  
"We're a team, so we'll work as a team."

"Look, Cas," Dean started.  
He flinched at the nickname.  
"I need to do this, it's personal."  
"It's personal for all of us, and you're an idiot if you think we'll let you do this on your own."

Dean sighed, "Right, okay. We do this as a team."  
Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

Anna slowly opened the door, "Castiel? We need to continue the meeting."  
He nodded, "Of course."

Without another word, they rejoined the other loyalists.

* * *

"And what about the plague?" One of the men asked.  
"What if the Lord Regent doesn't have a cure? And if we kill him, how will we find it?" A woman added.  
Castiel frowned, "I wish I had more medical training." He murmured.  
"I know someone," Dean spoke up, "Someone who has medical training."  
Anna gave him a surprised look, "Honestly?"  
Dean nodded, "Yes, I can take you to him."

Castiel and Anna put their gas masks on, "You need one, too." Castiel told him.  
Dean made a face, "Is it really necessary?"  
"So much as breathing the air is enough to kill you, so yes, it is necessary."  
Dean nodded, "Alright, fine."

* * *

The three made their way through the city, keeping as quiet as possible.

Anna slowed down a bit to look around.  
"Not meaning to offend, but," She started.  
Dean looked over his shoulder at her.  
"This doctor doesn't live in the Rookery, does he?"  
"Perhaps he is helping the poor?" Castiel asked rhetorically.  
"No, he lives here." Dean stated.

Castiel and Anna exchanged glances.

After a short time, Dean stopped.  
There was a man sitting on the ground with his head tilted towards the ground.

"Peasant." Dean addressed him.  
The man looked up; he had long, dark hair and tired eyes.  
When he saw Dean, he smiled.

The man stood up, and hugged Dean.  
"It's been a while, huh?" Dean asked.  
The man nodded, "Too long."

Castiel cleared his throat, "So you're the doctor?"  
The man stepped away from Dean and with raised eyebrows, "I am?"

Dean folded his arms behind his back, "Castiel, Anna, this is Sam. My younger brother."  
They both seemed surprised.  
"Your live with royalty, while your own brother lives in destitution?!" Anna blurted out.

Castiel shot her a look, which she couldn't see through his mask.

"I told him to live that way." Sam stated, "See, the two of us are orphans. We grew up in the rookery. So when the Empress wanted him as a bodyguard, I talked him into accepting."  
Anna nodded slowly, "My apologies, I didn't realize."  
"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled thoughtfully.

Castiel inspected Sam, "You're not infected?"  
"I've always had a strong immune system."  
"Your brother told us that you are a physician of sort."  
"I guess. I can fix some wounds."  
Dean punched his shoulder, "Don't be modest, you're just as skilled as any of this town's doctors!"

"I trust Dean," Castiel started.  
Dean looked pleased.  
"Sam Winchester, I'd like you to research a cure for the plague."  
Sam blinked, "Wow, that's a pretty big offer."  
Castiel nodded, "Do you accept?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, and glanced at Dean.  
Dean waited anxiously for an answer.

"I accept." Sam replied.  
Castiel ungloved his hand and offered it to Sam, "Welcome to the team."  
Sam smiled and shook his hand.


	3. Sympathy for the devil

**Chapter 3: Sympathy for the devil**

* * *

After they helped Sam get settled, Dean headed down to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Castiel sat beside him, "I didn't know that you're an orphan."  
Dean glanced at him, "It's not much of a conversation starter."  
"You're ashamed of how you live."  
Dean frowned, "What?"  
"When your brother told your story, you reacted negatively."  
"Yeah, well, how would you feel if you got to sleep in a warm, dry bed every night while your own brother slept on the streets?"

Castiel cleared his throat, "I wasn't judging you. You and Sam are lucky you have each other." He tilted his head thoughtfully.  
Dean looked at him, "What do you mean? Don't you have family?"  
"I'm also an orphan, I joined the military to stay off the streets. You feel the need to look after Sam, I see that. I can't say I understand, but I admire that."

Dean almost choked on his drink, "Sorry, I didn't know."

There was an awkward silence.

"People like us, we gotta stick together." Dean offered a smile.  
Castiel glanced at him and smiled in return, "I guess so."  
"We can look after each other, right?" He sounded almost hopeful.  
Castiel met his gaze, unsure of what he was suggesting.  
"I'm really glad I met you, Cas, there aren't many people like you." It's like he wasn't in control of the words spilling out of his mouth.  
It must have been the alcohol taking over.  
"Thanks... I'm glad I met you, too."

Anna opened the door leading to the bar.  
She froze when she saw the two men sitting next to each other.

She was struck with a sudden ping of jealousy.

She walked up behind the two, and put her hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Castiel?"  
He turned to her, "Anna, what is it?"  
"Someone is here to see you; a peasant of sort."  
He nodded and glanced at Dean, "Right."

He stood up and followed her out.  
Dean rubbed his face with embarrassment, then went to accompany Castiel and Anna.

* * *

Dean stopped behind the two former soldiers.  
They stood at the front entrance, both were covering their faces.

"Isn't there anything you can do for me?" A woman pleaded with a cough.  
Dean looked closer; she was bleeding from the eyes.

Castiel shook his head, "No, I'm sorry."  
"Please! Just to get off the streets!" She sounded desperate.  
"You're infected, and in a very late stage. If we let you stay here, you'll infect us, too!"  
She was almost in tears, "Isn't there a doctor?"  
"To put it simply, you're going to die. Soon. We can't help you." There was no kindness in his voice.

The woman's lip quivered, and she turned to walk away.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed.  
They both turned to him.  
"What?" Castiel asked.  
"You could have done something!"  
Castiel shook his head slowly, "No, Dean, I couldn't have. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to stop an outbreak."  
"She was in tears, Cas, can you at least pretend to care?"  
"And what happens when we start taking in plague victims? We all catch it! And what good are we going to be if we're all dying?! Why should we take them in if there's already no hope for them? There's nothing we can do!"

He stormed out of the room without saying anything else.

Dean sighed.  
"He means well." Anna murmured.  
Dean nodded, "I know. He's right, too, but they're still people."

There was a silence.

"You have feelings for Castiel, don't you?" Anna asked quietly.  
Dean was a bit surprised, "What? No, of course not."  
She smiled, "You don't have to hide it. I think he feels the same way. I like him, too, but he just sees me as his loyal little sister."  
Dean didn't respond.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him. He can be pretty slow when it comes to things like that, anyway."

Dean cleared his throat, "Right, well, I am going to check up on Sam."  
Anna smiled, "Alright. Good luck."


	4. In the dead of night

**Chapter 4: In the dead of night**

* * *

The loyalists all gathered around.

Dean stood at the head of the group, "Tonight's the night!" He exclaimed with a booming voice, "The night we take down the Lord Regent and his men!"

The loyalists roared with agreement.

"Don't be fooled, it won't be easy. But I believe we can do it!"  
"Take out anyone who tries to get in our way." Castiel added.  
"Do not kill, if at all possible." Dean said, "Use any other means possible, unless there is no other options."

Castiel glanced at Dean; he was so confident, but also arrogant.  
He never liked the idea of Dean going after the Lord Regent on his own.

He took a deep breath, "Dean, may I speak to you in private?"  
Dean smiled, "Sure, I wanted to tell you something, anyway."

* * *

Castiel closed the door behind them, "What did you want to tell me?"  
"Didn't you want to say something, too? You go first."

Castiel stood up as straight as possible, and even with that, he was still shorter than Dean.  
"I'm not so great with words," He started, "But I need to get this off my chest, just in case it's our last chance."

Dean was hardly listening, just staring.  
He watched Castiel's every move, not hearing a word he said.

Castiel stopped speaking once he realized Dean wasn't listening, "...Dean?"  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Dean murmured, leaning closer to him.  
Castiel's eyes widened, "What are you-"

Dean sloped his neck to match Castiel's height, and leaned in for a kiss.  
He pressed his lips against the soldier's quivering, chapped lips and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
Castiel was surprised, but didn't reject the kiss.

After a moment, Dean pulled away and stood up straight.  
"We should join the others." He said with a smirk.  
Castiel nodded slowly, a bit dazed.

* * *

When they rejoined the other loyalists, Sam was speaking to them.  
"The biggest threat is the plague victims." He stated.  
"How so?" A man asked.  
Sam looked at him, "Basically, they are the plague. It's so easy for them to spread the illness, and they will."  
"How can we avoid it?" Anna spoke up.  
"Good question," Sam nodded at her, "You shouldn't breathe the air, obviously. That's why we wear masks. If one of the plague victims bites bare skin, you're sure to catch it."

Dean stood beside Sam, "Long story short, always wear your mask, don't get bitten, don't eat people."  
"Thank you, Dean." He said sarcastically.  
"Glad to be of service, little brother. The sun is setting, meaning we need to go." He said, putting his mask on.

"I will take my select few to the palace," He started, "The rest of you will keep the town in check, as well as helping Sam with whatever he needs."  
"Who will you be taking with you, Winchester sir?" A woman asked.

Dean scanned the remaining nine loyalists.  
"Novak, Milton and-" He looked at a dark-haired man wearing a military-grade gas mask. "What's your name, soldier?" He asked.  
"Benjamin." He replied.  
Dean nodded, "Welcome to the team, Benny."  
"Honored, sir." He replied.

* * *

Four shadowy figures moved through the dark like trained assassins.

They stopped outside of the palace walls.  
Dean peeked around the corner, and what he saw was frightening;  
Their pair of mechanical legs that were at least fifteen feet tall. Controlling the legs was a guard sporting heavy full-body armour.

He cringed and quickly hid.  
"What is it?" Benny whispered from behind him.  
Dean looked over his shoulder, "Tallboy." He hissed.  
"And what, exactly, is that?"  
"An elite guard. We haven't used them in ages, but they must have come back when the plague started."

Benny peeked around the corner, "Damn, how do you suppose we get past one of those?"  
Dean was quiet for a moment.  
"We get on top of them." He stood up slowly.  
Anna crossed her arms, "How?"

Dean glanced around, and then upwards.  
"Cas, give me a boost."

Castiel crouched down, and Dean stepped onto his shoulders.  
He slowly stood up.  
Dean climbed onto the wall, and watched the tallboy.

"Help me up, Castiel." Anna said, ready to join Dean.  
He hesitated, "Alright." He cupped his hands, and she stepped up.

He launched her upwards, and she grabbed the edge of the wall.  
Dean glanced at her, and helped her up.

"What's the plan, boss?" She whispered.  
"We get close to one - without being noticed, hopefully - and jump on top of them. We should be able to take them down."

Dean scanned the premises. There were two tallboys; one patrolling either side of the grounds.  
He pointed at Anna, and then at the closest tallboy.  
She nodded, and went after it.

Dean moved swiftly across the wall, readying his sword.

Anna crept along the wall behind her target.  
She she braced herself, and leaped towards the guard.

The tallboy started to move, and she missed her shot. Instead, she slammed into the top of its legs.  
It staggered, and started to search the area with its spotlight.

The tallboy on Dean's side started towards the other one.  
Dean ran at top speed, and dived onto the tallboy. He raised his sword over his head, and stabbed it through the guard's armour.

As the tallboy collapsed, Dean jumped off, and rolled as he hit the ground.

Anna held onto the tallboy's legs, struggling with its movement.  
She quickly climbed up it, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
The guard swiped at her, and tried to hit her with his compact bow, but she managed to dodge.  
She raised both of her knives, and stabbed them into the guard's neck.

She jumped off of the tallboy before it collapsed, but didn't land as gracefully as Dean.

He sprinted over to her, and offered a hand.

They worked together to drag the tallboys out of the way, and then opened the gate for Castiel and Benny.

Benny glanced around, "What now?" He asked.  
Dean examined the palace, "We need to split up," He started, "We have to get into the castle, but we'll be easily noticed if we stay together. I'll find a way in, and you guys stay out here and keep watch."  
Castiel shook his head, "No, you're not going in alone."

Dean turned to Castiel, "Look, it's better this way. I know the palace better than any of you. Plus, if something did go wrong, you guys will still stand a chance."  
"He has a point, Castiel." Anna murmured.  
Benny nodded in agreement.  
Castiel sighed, "Fine. It's your funeral."

* * *

Dean sneaked around the grounds until he found a point of entry.

He scaled the wall using windows and ledges, until he got to the third story.  
He climbed through a window, and scanned the halls.

He moved swiftly through he shadows, until he spotted a guard.  
He crouched against the wall, and the guard walked right past him without a second glance.

Quietly, he made his way to a door. It was locked.  
He produced a length of wire from his sheath, and started to pick the lock.

As soon as he got the door unlocked, he slipped into the room.

The Empress lied on the hospital bed, her eyes closed.  
Dean smiled softly.

She was alive and breathing well.

He wanted her to know that he was alive, but he had more important things to tend to, so he slipped out of the room without making a noise.

* * *

Dean made his way through the palace, hiding in the shadows and slipping past guards.

He took out the two guards outside of the Lord Regent's office, and glanced around.  
"Too easy." He murmured with uncertainty.

He slowly turned the door handle to find that the door was unlocked.  
Swallowing hard, he pushed the door open.

The middle-aged man stood facing the window.  
"Hello, Winchester." He said without turning around.  
Dean froze.  
"I knew it'd be much more difficult to kill you." He said, turning to Dean. "I see you made it past my guards."  
"You tried to kill the Empress." Dean stated.  
The Lord Regent smiled, "Of course I did, since she has no children, I'd be next in line."  
"And I bet you spread the plague, too."  
"Dean, Dean, Dean. How do you suppose I did that?"

Dean didn't answer.

"I suppose I've told you too much, now. You know what that means?"  
"You have to kill me," He paused, "But not if I kill you, first."

He drew his sword, and charged at the man.  
The Lord Regent barely dodged, grabbed a revolver.  
He pointed the gun, but before he could fire a round, Dean charged at him, and sliced his hand with the sword.  
"Dammit!" He hissed.

He grabbed a rusted syringe off of his desk, and stabbed it into Dean's neck.  
Dean yelped, and staggered backwards.  
The Lord Regent walked towards him, and kicked him in the stomach with all of his strength, and Dean crashed through the window.

Dean flailed about, trying to grab onto anything to stop himself.  
Now he was certain that he'd fall to his death, or at least break every bone in his body.


	5. The plot thickens

**Chapter 5: The plot thickens**

* * *

He felt as if he was punched in the stomach, and suddenly stopped falling.  
He looked up to see a gas mask looking down at him.  
"Benny?"  
"Hey, boss."

As the two climbed to the ground, Anna and Castiel rushed over to them.  
"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, looking Dean over.  
Dean nodded, "I think so." He rubbed his neck.  
Castiel grabbed his hand, and brought it away from his neck.

Anna raised an eyebrow, and Benny looked to the side.  
"What's this?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean's neck.  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "I was stabbed with something."  
"It looks like a puncture wound..."  
"Like I was injected with something?"  
Castiel nodded, "Were you?"  
"I think so. What if he injected me with the same poison he used on the Empress?"  
Castiel frowned, "We need to get you back to the base."

* * *

Sam rushed over to Dean and the others as they walked in.  
"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"It's not the rats," He was breathing heavily  
Dean cocked his head, "The plague?"  
Sam nodded, "It was never the rats, the only thing the rats are at fault for is eating people."  
"Then how is it being spread?" Castiel asked.  
"It's being introduced into the air and water."  
Dean frowned, "The Lord Regent."  
"I knew it." Castiel muttered.

Anna slumped her shoulders, and exited the room.  
Benny sighed as he removed his mask.

"Sam, I need you to check on this wound." Dean said, baring his neck.  
Sam took a quick look, "Right, let me get my equipment."

* * *

Dean sat on the rusted hospital bed, awaiting his brother.

Sam examined his neck closely, "It's a needle mark."  
"Right, I may have been injected with the same poison that hospitalized the Empress."  
Sam frowned, "Alright, how are you feeling?"

Dean was quiet for a moment.  
"Fine? I don't feel any different from how I did an hour ago, besides I have a bit of whiplash from falling."  
"Do you know how fast the poison effected the Empress?"  
"It had to be pretty fast, because I left her for no more than ten minutes, and she was down."

Sam nodded, and pressed Dean's tear duct with his thumb.  
"What're you doing?" Dean was slightly irritated.  
"Just checking somethings."  
He placed his hand under Dean's chin to turn his head.  
He pressed his index and middle fingers against Dean's throat, and tilted his head.  
"What the hell are you checking?"  
"It doesn't matter, you seem healthy. If it was poison, you were strong enough to fight it off. I'll keep an eye on you just to be safe."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but nodded as he got up.

* * *

"So, are you alright?" Castiel asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
Dean shrugged, "Guess so, he didn't find anything wrong with me."  
Castiel nodded.  
"You were worried." Dean smirked.  
Castiel stood up straight, "You're an admirable soldier."  
Dean laughed through his nose, "Right."

He pressed his lips against Castiel's, stroking his jawline.  
Castiel pulled back, "We have work to do," He murmured.  
"It can wait." Dean smiled.

Castiel hesitated, but then smiled in return.  
He grabbed Dean's shoulder with his right hand, kissed him passionately.

Dean ran his hand down Castiel's spine. He hesitated, and pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Castiel murmured.  
He exhaled deeply, "You know, if I'm not okay..."  
Castiel shook his head, "I don't care."

Dean stared at him like he was insane. He laughed through his nose, and immediately went back to kissing.

Castiel wasn't usually this reckless. Dean must have rubbed off on him.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since their first attempt to take out the Lord Regent.  
Dean's condition had worsened, but he kept it well hidden to keep from concerning the others.

"I think we'll have to take him head on." Anna stated, looking over the map of the city.  
Dean rubbed his chin, "I'd like not to. After all, we all work better when unnoticed."  
Anna tapped the table with her index finger, "We saw what happened last time, though."  
"He knew I was coming."

There was a silence.

"Busting into his office probably wasn't the best idea." Benny murmured, stroking his beard.  
Anna sneered, "And you have a better idea?"  
"No, he's right about that." Dean said, "It was a bad idea from the start to go in that way. We'll have to go about it a diff-"

Before he could finish, he started coughing.  
Anna looked up at him, and Benny took a few steps back.  
Dean turned his head, "Sorry," he rasped.  
He cleared his throat, and stood up straight. "As I was saying: we'll have to take a different approach. They'll always expect us if we come in like we did."  
Benny and Anna nodded.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked Dean as he started out of the room.  
He looked at her, "Of course I am, it was a cough."  
"It was a pretty bad one, I thought you were down a lung."  
"Yeah, well, Sam said I am perfectly healthy."  
Anna nodded, "Yeah, whatever." She muttered under her breath.

Dean made his way into the bar where Castiel was chatting with another loyalist.  
"Hey, Cas," Dean called.  
Castiel glanced at him and nodded.

The other loyalist left the room as Dean walked over to Castiel.  
"I'm going back into the palace." Dean stated.  
Castiel frowned, "Are you insane?!"  
"I need to be sure that the Empress is safe, and her doctor isn't working with the Lord Regent."  
Castiel shook his head, "How did I fall for such an idiot?" he murmured. "Fine, I'll help you get back in. If you die, it's not my fault."  
Dean grinned, "Great, be ready by sundown."


	6. The downfall of Dean Winchester

**Chapter six: The downfall of Dean Winchester**

* * *

Castiel met up with Dean by the entrance, Benny trailing behind him.  
He frowned as he looked Dean over, "Are you feeling alright?"

Dean's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked awfully shaky.  
"I'm fine," he replied, "A bit woozy, but I'll live."  
Castiel didn't look convinced, "Are you sure we should go? Maybe we should wait until you're feeling well?"  
Dean shook his head, "No, we have to do this now."  
Benny crossed his arms. "Novak's right, if you're not at your best, then you're setting yourself up for failure."

Dean shot him a look, "I'm going whether you two are coming, or not."

* * *

They arrived at the palace in no time.  
Dean scanned the area, assuring that there weren't any tallboys.

"It's clear." He murmured.  
The others nodded, and they moved out.

They moved quickly, clinging to the shadows.  
"This is a bit too easy, don't you think?" Castiel whispered.  
Dean nodded, "This is bad," He said with a cough.  
Castiel shifted, "Are you absolutely sure that you're alright?"  
"I'm f-ine." He choked out between coughs.

In a matter of moments, he broke out into a coughing fit.  
Benny took a few steps back.  
Castiel put his hand on Dean's back, "Breathe." He told him with a soothing tone.  
Dean tried to take breathes, but was unable.

After a few minutes, he was able to breathe again, "I'm alright, I think I've come down with a cold." He wheezed, forcing a smile at Castiel.  
Castiel pulled his hand back, "Dean!"

Dean frowned and wiped his hand across his face.  
He looked down at his hand. Blood.  
"Dammit..." He wheezed as he collapsed.

Everything was spinning, and his ears were ringing.  
Was he dying?

"Take the guards!" Castiel yelled at Benny.  
Benny charged at the two heavily armed guards without hesitation.

Castiel crouched by Dean and cradled his head.  
"Dean, hang in there!"  
"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Dean whimpered.  
Castiel shook his head, "Not on my watch."

After Benny took out the guards, he returned to Castiel and Dean.  
"Help me with him!" Castiel exclaimed.  
Benny lifted Dean's limp body, and the two took off.

* * *

As they rushed into the loyalist base, there were gasps and murmurs.  
"Sam Winchester!" Castiel yelled.

Sam darted into the entrance, and his heart sank.  
"What happened to him?!"  
"He has the plague." Benny explained, carrying Dean to the sickbay.

The only thing Dean could see was his brother's distraught expression.  
He would have sooner died, than have to watch Sam go through this.

Sam did everything he could for Dean.  
He stood outside of the room with Castiel and Anna.

"How is he?" Castiel asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
Sam sighed, "He's stable."  
"How long does he have?" Anna asked.  
Castiel glared at her.  
Sam shook his head, "Could be two days, could be two weeks... this is all my fault."  
"No, it's not." Castiel gave him a stern look.  
"I told him he was healthy when he obviously wasn't!"  
Anna folded her arms, "Sam, the plague is almost impossible to detect in its earliest stages."

Castiel glanced in at Dean, "Is there anything we can do for him?"  
Anna gave him a sympathetic look, "Cas, you know there isn't."  
Sam's eyes lit up, "Actually, there is!"  
"Really?" Castiel sounded hopeful.  
"The elixir I'm working on is still in the works, and I'm not sure how long it'll take to finish it. But supposedly there is another doctor north of here that has a working cure."  
"So you don't know if it truly works?"  
"No, but it's our best bet."  
Anna nodded, "How far is it from here?"  
Sam glanced to the side, "A day's journey, at very least. We would need to hurry, seeing as we don't know how long he has."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Dean said loudly.  
Castiel looked in at him, and then back at Sam, "You and Anna go. I and your assistant can look after Dean."  
Sam nodded, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, you know the way, and Anna is an excellent escort."  
"We'll be swift," Anna assured him, "He'll make it, he's a strong soldier."  
Castiel looked to the side, "Be careful."

* * *

Castiel made his way into Dean's room, wearing a medical mask.

"Hey." Dean smiled weakly.  
"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, kneeling beside the bed.  
Dean laughed through his nose, "Like I was thrown off a building."

Castiel sighed as he caressed the side of Dean's face.  
Dean grasped Castiel's hand, "That's it, right? I'm going to die."  
"No, you're not. Anna and Sam are obtaining the cure."  
"There is no cure, it's a hoax. You said it yourself, there's no hope for the damned."

Castiel stood up, "I was wrong! You're going to get better."  
Dean sat up, "Just two weeks ago, you said there was no hope. What changed your mind?"  
"It's just... there's got to be a cure, right?"  
"You don't just find hope from nothing, so what the hell changed your mind?" Dean had become bitter.

Castiel turned away, "Forget it, it's not of import."  
Dean frowned, "Wait, Cas," He called after him as he left the room.

* * *

Sam and Anna returned to the base just over two days later.  
Castiel greeted them eagerly, "Do you have the cure?"  
Anna smiled and held up the bottle.

They entered Dean's room, all looking excited.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"We have the cure!" Sam exclaimed, showing him the bottle.

Dean was quiet for a moment.  
"That's great. Give it to someone who needs it."  
Sam frowned, "What?"  
"I don't want it." He was dead serious.  
"Are you insane?!" Castiel exclaimed.  
Dean glanced at him, "There are people who need it more than I do. Kids have the plague, pregnant women have the plague. Give it to everyone else, and when you can make more, then I'll take it."

"You dumbass!" Castiel exclaimed, "Do you want to die?! They went through the trouble of getting it for you, and you won't take it? Why did we even pull you out of the river in the first place?!"  
He left the room abruptly, and Anna followed after him.

Sam walked over to Dean, "Please, you need the cure. We can't stop the Lord Regent without you."  
Dean shook his head, "I can't, Sammy. These other guys? Former soldiers, trained assassins - They can do it. They don't need me."  
"You're wrong, we do need you! Most of all, the Empress needs you. You can't give up, you have to fight!"

Dean looked to the side, "Everything else comes first. Help the other plague victims."  
Sam clenched his fists, "I'm going to finish my cure elixir, and then you will take it. Mark my words."  
Dean smiled weakly, "Sure thing, Sammy. Sure thing."

Castiel found Sam in an old, run-down bedroom - otherwise known as the research lab - tapping the table with his index finger.

"Excuse me, Sam, may I ask you something?"  
Sam looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, sure."  
"What are the early symptoms of the plague?"

Sam turned to him and frowned, "Um, fatigue, sudden weight loss, vomiting... and then it progresses to coughing fits and subconjunctival hemorrhaging."  
Castiel seemed somewhat relieved.  
"Why do you ask?"  
He shifted, "I... may have come in contact with it."  
"How? You always wear your mask."

Castiel cleared his throat, "There are other ways of obtaining the plague."  
Sam stared at him for a long moment, "Oh- oh! Er, well, unless you have any of those symptoms..." He shifted awkwardly, "Was this before or after he started showing symptoms?"  
"It was after he was injected with it."  
Sam nodded, "Keep a very close eye on your health, and if anything happens, let me know right away."  
Castiel nodded, "I will."


	7. One stubborn man

**Chapter 7: One stubborn man**

* * *

It was just after midnight.

Dean slipped on his gear.  
He was weak and in pain, but also motivated.

He carefully opened the window, and climbed out.

Dean stalked his way to the palace, and immediately started to look for an entrance.  
He started to climb a wall, but fell after he was a few feet off of the ground.

He rolled as he hit the ground, and groaned.

Instead of his original plan, he decided to stick to the shadows. He was a trained assassin, after all.

He lurked in the shadows, avoiding all guards.  
He made his way to the Empress' room, and crept in.

The Empress opened her eyes at the sound of the door.  
She was startled, but pleasantly surprised, "Dean?!"  
He smiled softly, "Hey, Charlie."  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"Not quite." He murmured, stepping closer.

She looked frightened, "You're eyes!"  
His sclerae were completely red, leaving nothing but his green irises.  
"I-I have the plague." He whispered.  
She looked distraught, "Does that mean... you're dying?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. Sammy is working on a cure, it just depends on if I last long enough to get it."  
"Dean-"  
"Are you getting better?"  
She nodded, "I am regaining my strength, I should be back on my feet in no time."  
He nodded, "Great. Be careful."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm on a mission, and I plan on finishing it before my times up."  
"Wait-"

Before she could say anything, he left the room.

* * *

Dean made his way through the palace, taking an occasional break from feeling woozy.

He found himself where it all started; the Lord Regent's office.  
Looking around, he started to plot.

* * *

Castiel made his way to Dean's room, wanting to apologize for the way he had acted.

He knocked on the door, "Dean? May I come in?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he pushed the door open, and glanced around.  
"...Dean?"  
He spotted the open window and frowned, "That dumbass."

"Anna, Benny! We're going to the palace!" He exclaimed, walking briskly through the halls.  
Anna immediately joined him, "What's going on, Castiel? Did something happen?"  
"Dean's on his way to the palace - scratch that, he's probably already there."

Benny and Sam followed after the two.  
"I want to come with you," Sam started.  
Castiel looked at him, "No, you need to stay here. You have research to do."  
"My brother is dying out there!"  
"Sam, I know this is important to you, but the cure is far more important." Anna cut in.  
"She's right, please stay here."  
Sam frowned and stopped following, "You had better bring him back alive."  
Castiel smiled at him, "You have my word."

* * *

The Lord Regent entered his office, closing the door behind him.  
He tossed some mail onto his desk, and went to sit down.

He stopped, feeling a bit uneasy, "Who's there?" He hissed.  
No answer.  
He looked around the room, and reached for his gun.

Dean attacked him from behind, tackling him to the ground.  
Lord Regent yelped, and immediately started struggling. When he saw who had attacked him, he was shocked.  
"Winchester?! How are you not dead?"  
Dean tilted his head, "I'm pretty damn stubborn."

Lord Regent kicked Dean in the stomach, and scrambled to his feet.  
Dean gasped, and drew his sword.  
Lord Regent darted towards his desk, and grabbed his revolver, and aimed for Dean.  
"Remember how this ended last time?" Dean asked, holding back a cough.  
Lord Regent grinned, "It ended with you going through a window."

The two fought, trying to avoid each others blows.  
Dean swung his sword, slicing the Lord Regent's face.  
He hissed, and fired his revolver.

Dean cried out and grasped his shoulder.  
He looked at his wound, and back at the man.  
"It looks like the Empress' loyal dog wasn't meant to win. Shame, really."

Dean gritted his teeth, and took off running.  
"Hey, get back here!"

He ran through the halls, not paying attention to his surroundings.

After a while, he leaned against a wall to catch his breath.  
He was losing a lot of blood, but he couldn't risk being caught.

Panting heavily, he glanced around, and started into a sprint.

Before he knew what happened, he slammed into someone.  
Praying it wasn't a guard, he looked up.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered.  
"Cas," He sighed with relief.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, and held him for a few moments.  
Then he shoved him back, "What the hell were you thinking?!" He hissed.  
He looked him over, and saw that he was bleeding, "W-what happened?"  
"I was shot." Dean wheezed.

Castiel nodded, and took off his jacket, "Here, put pressure on the wound."  
Dean did so, and Castiel helped him walk.  
"We've got to get you out of here. Anna and Benny are waiting for us."  
"No, we have to stop the Lord Regent!" Dean tried to slow down, but Castiel wouldn't allow it.  
"We will, but if we stick around, you're going to die."  
"I'm going to die anyway!" Dean spat.

Castiel stopped for a moment, and glanced at Dean.  
Without saying anything, he continued walking.

* * *

The two made it out to Anna and Benny, who were guarding the premises.  
"Damn, what happened to you?" Benny asked in a surprised tone.  
"I've got the plague." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Can you stand on your own?" Castiel asked.  
"Of course I am, I'm a trained assassin and bodyguard." He hissed.

Dean pulled his arm away from Castiel to prove himself, but instead he started to stagger.  
"Dean!" Castiel caught him.  
Dean's body went limp as Castiel laid him on the ground.

Anna used Castiel's jacket to tie off Dean's arm.  
"His blood's infected, be careful." Benny murmured.  
"You two need to carry on with the plan," Castiel started, kneeling over Dean, who was barely conscious.  
"And what are you going to do?!" Anna exclaimed.  
He looked at her, "I'm going to get him back to Sam."  
"No! We do this as a team!"  
"He's dying, Anna. You two can handle this, I know you can."

Anna started to object, but Benny put his hand on her shoulder.  
She nodded slowly, and stood up.

The two disappeared into the shadows, leaving Castiel with Dean.

Castiel went to lift Dean, but he grabbed his arm.  
"Why are you doing this?" He murmured, his voice barely audible.  
Castiel didn't answer for a moment, "Why wouldn't I?"  
"You turned away every other plague victim like they were trash, and here you are... risking your life for me."  
"It's not of imp-"  
"Stop it!" Dean spat, and cringed in pain. "I want the truth. I want to know why I'm different, and why you think you can save me."

Castiel looked to the side, "...I need to get you back to Sam."  
"I won't let you, not until you answer my question." He struggled to sit up.

Castiel scowled "Because... it's because-"  
Dean clutched his bloody shoulder, "Just spit it out!"  
"Because I love you!" He spat, and his face immediately reddened.

Dean was surprised, "W-what?"  
"Come on, let's get back to the base."  
"No," Dean replied.  
Castiel frowned, "Dean, you promised-"  
"I never promised anything. I'm going to finish my mission."

Castiel stared at him.  
This man really was insane.

Dean slowly stood up, and held back a cough.  
"If I'm going to die, might as well do it in style." He grinned, heading towards the palace.  
"Dumbass." Castiel muttered.


	8. The man who would be king

**Chapter 8: The man who would be king**

* * *

Dean staggered through the halls, until he found Anna.  
She looked surprised, "Winchester?" She whispered.  
"Hey, what'd I miss?" He smiled.  
She shook her head, "Not much. We're bugging the Lord Regent's office."  
He cocked his head, "You're going to what? Make him confess?"  
"That's the idea. It was going to be Benny's job, but now that you're here..."  
"Now that I'm here, I'll do it. Sounds fun."  
She looked him over, "Are you up to it? You're pretty banged up."  
"I'm dying, of course I'm up to it. I need to fix this shoulder, though."  
Anna nodded.

After a while, Benny met up with Anna and Dean.  
He glanced at Dean who was sitting against the wall, his shoulder now wrapped in towels that Anna had stolen.  
"Dean? What're you doing here, wasn't Novak taking you home?"  
"I came back, I can't let you guys have all the fun." He grinned.

Benny stared at him for a moment, and then to Anna, "It's done, we're ready to go."  
"Let's do this thing." Dean said, trying to stand up.  
Anna and Benny helped him up, "You can't even stand," Anna started, "How are you going to take on the Lord Regent again?"  
"Don't do anything stupid." Benny murmured, putting Dean's good arm around his shoulder.  
Dean didn't reply.

* * *

Benny helped Dean walk as they made their way to the Lord Regent's office.  
He turned a corner too fast, and ran right into a guard.

The guard staggered backwards, and frowned, he pulled out his walkie-talkie.  
"We have a weeper!"

Benny let go of Dean, and charged at the guard. He cupped his hand over the man's mouth, and broke his neck in one swift movement.

"Go on, hold them off!" Dean exclaimed, started to sprint.  
Benny nodded, not even arguing.

Dean stopped in front of the large, wooden door.  
He spit blood, and walked in.

The room was empty.  
Dean looked around, confused and frustrated.

"You again?" Lord Regent asked from behind.  
Dean spun around, losing his balance. He propped himself on the desk, and smirked.  
Lord Regent shook his head, "You're either really brave, or a complete idiot."  
"I've been called both."  
"So this is it, you've brought on your own death."  
Dean shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."  
"I'm going to kill you, and you won't fight back; you haven't the strength to fight back. And after I kill you, I'll find your little friends and kill them, too. Then I'll kill the Empress, and reign over the city."  
"Is that so?" Dean tried not to smile.

Lord Regent paced, his arms behind his back.

"You had so much potential, Dean Winchester. Too bad you had to rebel, and cause too many problems."  
"You know me, I've never been one to roll over."  
He scowled, "I've noticed. But I have to say, you should have seen this coming. You could have ran, hid in your little base, and waited until you healed."  
"But I came back." He smiled.

Lord Regent stopped, "Why are you smiling."  
Dean stood up straight, and walked over to the bookcase. He showed Lord Regent the microphone hidden there.  
Lord Regent was shocked.  
Dean laughed, coughing a bit. "See, even if I die, you won't win. Now you can't win."

Lord Regent staggered backwards, bumping into the door, "No! No, this isn't right!"

He turned, and ran out of the room.

Dean continued laughing, as he collapsed.

Lord Regent ran through the halls, "I was set up!" He exclaimed.  
A group of guards stopped him, "I'm afraid we'll have to take you in." One said.  
"Not if I can help it." He shook his head, pulling out his revolver.

He started firing, but only hit one guard. He was tackled to the ground, and handcuffed him.

Dean lied on the cold floor, his vision blurred.  
Someone grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to his feet.

He grunted, "What..." He squinted, "Cas?"  
"Shut up, we're leaving." Castiel muttered, dragging Dean along.

Castiel pulled both of their weight as he made his way out of the palace.  
"Why are we fleeing?" Dean slurred his words.  
"Until the Empress is back on her feet, we're criminals."  
Dean didn't argue.

* * *

Sam entered the sickbay with a small vile in his hand, "I have it!" He exclaimed, the excitement in his voice was clear.

Castiel stood up; the lenses of his gas mask were foggy from his heavy breathing.  
"Will it work?"  
"Of course it will! It's already been tested on several patients."

Still uncertain, Castiel stepped aside.  
The sickly man lied on the metal bed, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Sam knelt beside him, "Dean, you're going to be alright. This will make you well again."  
Dean - obviously not understanding - grabbed Sam's wrist.  
"Sammy, I don't know if I'll make it through this one. if I don't make it- if I die-"  
"Dean, you'll be fine."  
"I want you to keep doing what you're doing. Be a doctor, save people! Keep an eye on Charlie and Cas."

Castiel shifted awkwardly.

"Dean-" Sam started.  
"But mostly, I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you for the palace-"  
Sam grasped Dean's jaw, and poured the liquid into his mouth.

Dean coughed and swallowed.

Sam stood up, "That will do it."  
Castiel tilted his head sympathetically, "Get well, Dean."

* * *

In a matter of days, Dean was back on his feet, just like Sam promised.

Within two weeks, the Empress had gotten well, and Dean was back in his rightful place as her personal bodyguard.

Sam got hired as a physician, and distributed the cure for the plague throughout the surrounding cities.

Castiel was reinstated at the palace as a full-time guard.  
He was quite happy with that position, as he could see Dean every day.

"Dean?" The Empress called as she walked through the halls.  
"What kind of bodyguard vanishes suddenly?" She murmured.

* * *

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's tousled hair.  
He pinned the taller man against the wall as they locked lips.  
Dean brought his hand up Castiel's side, up to his rib cage.

The Empress cleared her throat impatiently.

Castiel pulled away from Dean, and turned to face the woman.  
He tried to keep his expression stern.  
Dean coughed awkwardly, "Good morning, your Ladyship." His eyes were still reddish from his illness.

She looked at Castiel, grinning "I see that you two are very busy, Brigadier Novak, but I need to borrow my bodyguard for a while."  
"Yes, ma'am, my apologies."  
She snorted, "No need to apologize."

Dean followed after the Empress as she walked.  
"I see you and the Brigadier have been getting hot and heavy." She commented.  
"You have, now have you?" He murmured in reply.

She stopped and faced him, and smile on her face.  
"It's over." She said.  
The corners of Dean's mouth pulled into a smile, "Completely and genuinely?"  
She nodded.

Without hesitation, he threw his arms around her.  
"We did it," She started, "We cured the plague! If it wasn't for you and your team, the city would be in ruins."  
Dean shook his head, "We just kind of winged it."  
She couldn't help but laugh.

Dean entered the research lab where Sam was residing.  
"Sammy, you did it!" He exclaimed before he even located his brother.

The tall, long-haired man pulled himself off of the floor where he had slept, "What did I do?" He asked, a bit dazed.  
"Cured the plague! It's over, we're done!"  
He looked surprised, "Really?!"

The two hugged.

It felt good.  
All the people Dean cared about were safe.

They won.  
They actually won.

The Lord Regent had been apprehended.  
The Empress was safe and healthy.  
All of the loyalists had jobs throughout the city.  
Castiel was in his rightful place at the Palace.  
Sam had a home.  
Dean survived.

Honestly, he didn't believe any of it.

Dean rejoined the Empress, and later Castiel.  
"I am curious, though," He started.  
"About?" Castiel looked curious.  
"About how you avoided the plague."  
Castiel shrugged, "I don't know. I also don't care. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that matters is that we somehow survived this thing."  
Dean smiled, "By some crazy luck, we won."  
Castiel smiled in return as the two walked side by side.


End file.
